


Eyes Like Aquamarine

by CMCS1520



Series: FrUk Holiday Week 2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Companion Piece, Cool Blue, Day 6, Fluff, FrUk Holiday Week 2017, M/M, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: FrUK Holiday Week 2017 Day 6: Cool BlueCompanion Fic to Eyes Like Emerald





	Eyes Like Aquamarine

If anyone ever asked Arthur what his favorite color was, he would say blue. 

Blue as in the sky.

Blue as in the clear ocean waves, untouched by synthetic creations.

Blue as in the aquamarine stone that shone upon the thin metallic necklace he kept far from curious eyes. 

 

“Why blue?” Francis asked him as they both lay indoors, curled together on a small, yet wide, auburn-color couch. 

 

In front of them stood a television, the news channel lighting the darkened room as it played silently in English. French captions stringed along in painful translation at the bottom. Arthur tilted his head up, his legs tucked into the corner of the couch and his back leaning into Francis’ side. Francis’ arm pulled Arthur closer to his body; to his eyes. God Arthur loved those eyes. The Englishman could not help it, those eyes enchanted him.

 

“Why not?” Arthur asked as he raised a brow. He turned his eyes back to the television.

 

Restless with his reply, Francis switched off the television. Slowly, the darkness consumed the room. Before Arthur could respond, Francis laid down on the couch, one of his legs hanging over the side, and pulled Arthur on top of him. Francis traced his hands up to Arthur’s shoulders, brushing past bare skin. The nation shivered. Arthur slipped his hands under Francis neck, wanting to bring their lips together. As Arthur inched closer, Francis titled his head up and kissed the man’s forehead instead.

 

“Why blue?” Francis asked again as he pulled away. Arthur sighed and rested his head on Francis’ chest, he smiled.

 

“Why not, my love?” Arthur asked in response. 

 

Francis slipped a hand under Arthur’s shirt and traced circles on the man’s lower back. Biting his lip, Arthur held back from jumping to capture Francis’ lips with his own. Exhaling slowly, Arthur gazed into Francis’ eyes as his own eyes adjusted to the darkness. Moving forwards, Arthur pressed his lips to Francis’. Tilting his head, Francis fit to Arthur like a puzzle piece and deepened the kiss. Breathless, Arthur tangled his fingers in Francis’ golden locks and sighed into his lips. God he loved this man so much that he felt his heart would explode. 

 

As they broke away, Arthur rested his head on Francis’ chest and he licked his own swollen lips. Francis kissed Arthur’s hair and rubbed his thumb along Arthur’s thigh soothingly. Francis still felt confused that Arthur could be enamored with such a color as blue.

 

“I love blue,” Arthur whispered, “it represents trust, loyalty, wisdom…”

 

“… sadness, remorse, and loss.” Francis finished.

 

Frowning Arthur looked back up to Francis and kissed his jaw lightly. Francis’ breath hitched and he bent his knees slightly. To Arthur’s humor, kisses always made Francis melt with affection. That’s why, commonly in private, he gave as many as he could to his partner.

 

“Your eyes,” Arthur murmured softly as he wrapped his arms around Francis’ shoulders, “they encapsulate me.”

 

“Merde…” Francis whispered as a strong blush grew to his cheeks.

 

The light from outside danced through the curtains to where they lay, lighting only their features. Arthur silenced, as did Francis. They laid together in the darkness, clutching each other. From time to time, one gave the other a quick kiss or affectionate gesture, as did the other. 

 

Slowly, Arthur brought his hands to Francis’ face and brushed his cheeks with his thumbs. Francis looked down at him, his aquamarine-colored eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark. He could get lost in those eyes, Arthur determined to himself. The cool blue color swept him from shore of imbalance into a sea of tranquility.

 

Arthur gazed into the eyes of his lover, the eyes that had made him yearn for the color blue as he bore green. The eyes that made his breath hitch and they pierced his heart along with soul. The eyes that came with the man he loved.

 

“Eye like aquamarine…” Arthur murmured silently, “… stunning.”


End file.
